Many people enjoy the presence of birds on their property and, in order to attract them, place bird feeders in their yards. These feeders not only attract the birds, but they also serve as a food source in the winter months when the birds' natural food sources are in short supply.
One (1) type of bird everyone enjoys seeing is the hummingbird. These birds are not only small and delicate, but they are capable of hovering in mid-air while feeding, and are simply amazing to observe. It is because of this fact that most hummingbird feeders are placed near windows of homes such that people can view these birds and their feeding habits up close. However, such feeders do not provide an intimate, unblocked close-up view of the birds.
Various attempts have been made to provide bird feeders which provide close-up, unfettered viewing of birds during feeding. U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,127, issued in the name of Leslie, describes a wearable device for feeding birds which comprises a helmet and a plurality of offset hanging bird feeding structures.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices do not provide a sufficiently intimate view of a bird during feeding. Also, many such devices are cumbersome to assemble or operate or are uncomfortable to don. Furthermore, many such devices are not readily transportable and adjustable. Accordingly, there exists a need for a bird feeder without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.